Boys Are Icky
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Sonny, boys are gross!" Rules are ment to be broken, aren't they? Cute little one-shot. Channy, Tawni/Skylar. Skylar is Devon on MF, btw. Takes place when they are all little kids, not actors and stuff. I repeat, CHANNY!


**Here's another one-shot.**

**I absolutely adore stories about the SWAC characters being like little kids (ages 5-8 or whatever), so I wanted to write one.**

**P.S., they're ordinary kids. Not famous people.**

**Kk, on to the story.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Seven-year-old Sonny Munroe sat down on her patio. She watched the boys from her school play kickball in the field across from her house.

But more specifically, she watched Chad Cooper playing kickball. (Hah, take that Chad! No Dylan! Since he isn't famous, i'm not going to have him use his middle name all the time or be like an ego-the-size-of-Montana-jerk.)

Chad lived next-door to her. On the otherside of her house was her best friend Tawni.

Sonny had told Tawni that she had a crush on Chad. Tawni had simply said "Blegh!", because to her the idea of girls and boys liking eachother was gross.

Except Sonny knew Tawni had a crush on Skylar [Devon on MF, i'll include some MF people too.] who was also playing kickball in the field.

Tawni had never told her straight out, but one day when they were watching the boys play, Tawni had stared at Skylar the _whole _time.

And that's what Sonny did when it came to Chad, so she naturally assumed.

Speaking of Tawni...

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny heard Tawni's cheery voice behind her. Sonny turned around and smiled at her friend, then patted the ground next to her.

Tawni, being Tawni, grabbed a pillow off of a lawn chair nearby and sat down on that.

"I don't sit on the ground. It's dirty. And mommy says if my clothes are dirty I don't look as good." Tawni said. Sonny stared at her confused for a moment, but then phocused on the kickball game again. That's when she noticed Tawni's eyes trail over to Skylar.

"You like Skylar, don't you Tawn?" Sonny asked.

"What? No! Boys are gross!" Tawni said, brushing the idea away. Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little. But I know you like Chad!"

"That's because I told you, Tawns."

"So." Tawni grumbled. "And if you get to call me Tawns, I get to call you Sons!"

"No way! Son is what parents call _boys."_

"Then I guess you have a boy name!" Sonny heard a voice behind her again. She turned around. Marta [Penelope on MF], a girl who was normally mean to her and Tawni, was standing behind them. Sonny and Tawni both stood up.

Tawni groaned. "What do you want? _Mar-mar?"_ she asked.

"Mar-mar?" Marta asked, scrunching her face.

"Isn't that what your boyfriend calls you?" Tawni teased.

Marta's face flushed red. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"LIES! You do too. Oh, and my mommy says you're way to young for one." (Lol, LIES! is from Legend of Candyface. ;3)

"Yeah well-"

Sonny cut Marta off before they would continue fighting. "Stop fighting! Does it really matter that much?"

"Yes!" Both of the girls screamed. Sonny covered her ears and shut her eyes tight as they started shouting at eachother. When Sonny opened her eyes back up, she saw all of the boys across the street staring at them.

Sonny's face turned red from embarassment and she smiled awkwardly.

Then she saw Chad Cooper - of all the boys - staring at her instead of Tawni and Marta, who were still yelling. Sonny waved shyly. Chad smiled at her in return, and waved back.

Sonny turned around and faced the girls again. This time her cheeks weren't red from embarassment, but from blushing.

"You guys!" Sonny yelled over to two of them. They both hushed and stared at her. Sonny Munroe _never _screamed. "Stop yelling! Can't we just try not fighting for once?"

Tawni and Marta's eyes darted from Sonny to eachother and then back to Sonny. Then they both faced eachother and screamed "NO!" and turned around, walking in different directions.

Sonny sighed and sat back down. She saw a shadow coming near her and looked up, finding Chad looking down at her.

"Hey, what's with those two?" he asked, pointing his fingers in Tawni and Marta's directions.

"They fight a lot." Sonny answered simply. Chad sat down next to her.

"I kinda figured." Chad said, chuckling.

Chad's leg moved slightly, and ended up touching hers. Sonny tried to ignore it.

_Remember, like Tawni said, boys are gross._

"So I saw you watching us," at this Sonny slightly blushed, "Do you like sports?" Chad asked.

"I like watching them, sometimes." Sonny replied, looking up at the field again. She squinted, her and Chad were sitting directly in the sunlight. But Sonny didn't mind to much. She loved the sun.

"That's cool." Chad answered simply.

They were quiet for a few minutes, both secretly enjoying eachother's company.

It was no secret, to himself anyway, that Chad liked Sonny.

When she turned around in class to hand him a sheet of paper, when he first looked into her big brown eyes...well, you get the idea.

"Sonn-ay! It's time for dinner! Mom wants you to come inside!" Sonny's older brother, Lucas, called, then shut the door again.

Sonny stood up, followed by Chad.

"Well..looks like I have to go.".

"Yeah.."

"Um...you were great out there." Sonny said, pointing to the field. Chad smiled. Then he did something he never thought he would do. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. See you tommorrow." Chad waved and left.

A blush appeared on Sonny's cheeks again. She put her hand on her cheek where Chad had kissed it and couldn't stop smiling.

Sonny began walking slowely up to her front door.

Tawni, who had seen the whole thing through her window, opened her window and called out to Sonny.

"Sonny, remember! Boys are icky!" she yelled, then shut her window again.

_Oh, yeah, boys are gross._

All rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?

Well for Sonny Munroe, that one is.

* * *

**Eh, it's okay. Inspiration for how they act comes from the random little kids that live in my neighborhood! Woo, go random little kids! (Dylan, Chloe, Natalie, Cleo, Amanda, Zoe, Kalie, and many other's too! They're so cute :D) But I loved the Tawni screaming out of the window part. xDD You know I wonder if anyone ever reads my random rambling down here? Probably not. I tend to talk a lot at the end of my stories (and the beginnings)..hm, let's put this to a test. If you review, put "Taffy" in your review. You don't have to incorporate it into a sentence, just put in at like the bottom or top. I want to see how many people take the time to read these Author Drabbles, as I call mine.**

**Oh and I wanted to say something else. If it's every your birthday or something, tell me. You probably noticed by now I write random one-shots all the time. I'd love to dedicate one to you if it was your b-day. :D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
